kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Impossible is Nothing
Impossible is Nothing, formerly Arcane Coding, is one of the many English-speaking chat rooms that Kongregate has to offer. The room is currently owned by no one, as the former owner MrRubix stepped down not only from ownership, but from modship as well. The room name can be abbreviated IIN or IiN, and the room id is 31. Members were still known as "Arcane Coders" for a short time, but usage fell off quickly. Currently, members do not have a common name, or demonym. The majority of regulars who participate in chat are 18 years of age and older, which typically, but not always, keeps the level of conversation higher than some of the other rooms. As many members are attending or have completed their university studies, topics of conversation can often include philosophy, economics, politics, math, and physics. A number of regulars have also achieved most, if not all, badges available on Kongregate, which makes game skill another valuable trait. History On January 21st, 2009, MrRubix changed the name of room 31 from "Arcane Coding" to "Impossible is Nothing" to overall positive criticism. In November 2011, MrRubix stepped down as room owner and moderator due to lack of time and overall cbf. Name Change In the weeks before the change, MrRubix announced that he would be changing the name to better reflect the room's members, but that he did not yet know what that name would be. Many suggestions were provided with some of the more notable ones being "Chat Chat Revolution" (Based on the name of the game "Dance Dance Revolution") and variations of "Crab Battle" (Based on the Metal Gear parody of the same name). Quickly, so many poor suggestions were in play that a number of members suggested to leave the name the same. MrRubix, however, was determined, and eventually settled on the name "Impossible is Nothing". A positive vote on January 20, 2009 by regular members led to the change on the following day. Arcane Coding Prior to becoming Impossible is Nothing (IIN), the room was known as Arcane Coding. Members of the room were known as Arcane Coders, and the title of the room was abbreviated AC. Though MrRubix was room owner for quite some time, the original owner was ArcaneCoder. ArcaneCoder is the founder and owner of kong.arcanecoder.com, another Kongregate Wiki. Moderation MrRubix was the owner and chief moderator of the room, and he can still be seen logged at times, though not as frequently. DietSnapple135 is another frequent moderator since his appointment to the position in late February, 2009. Additionally, Zerris, another of the room's regulars, became a moderator in January, 2010 giving the room three resident moderators at the time (two now, with the loss of MrRubix). Though the room does encounter some spammers, most trolls are quickly silenced most of the room's regulars are trolls and will troll spammers into submission (or just mute them). Occansionally, IIN gets visiting moderators such as aenh, McCoyEVP, and god_of_war. Challenges Most good conversations in IIN involve gaming with speed runs and other optimization competitions. Challenging each other to light all the torches as quickly as possible (See: Pyro), complete levels with the fewest instructions (See: The Codex of Alchemical Engineering), or to complete levels with the fewest deaths (See: SeppuKuties) often leads to much of the entertainment. Any challenge is welcome. Because of the challenge nature of the room's discussions, the room was renamed "Impossible is Nothing" to reflect the members' propensity for acquiring impossible badges When asked to comment, former owner MrRubix had this to say in 2008: "It's not quite there yet, but I want Arcane Coding to essentially be ... a place where people compete and work together to achieve the best possible scores/solutions/optimizations/etc possible for various games." Running Gags and Inside Information Impossible is Nothing has a number jokes and topics that appear with some frequency. FFR MrRubix and Tasselfoot brought and continually refer many FFR members to Kongregate quite often. FFR stands for Flash Flash Revolution or flashflashrevolution.com. Members of IIN may speak of video chat, vidchat, or just vc, which is a feature of that site that allows members to video chat back and forth. Zerris and SeppuKuties Zerris is a rather prolific designer of SeppuKuties levels that range in difficulty from autoplay (where the game plays itself) to double super secret impossible (unable to be completed with human hands). He enjoys inflicting these upon people, but especially appreciates when MrRubix plays (and rages). Tasselfoot Tasselfoot makes walkthroughs for many games, and is often ridiculed for it by the smart people, and praised by the retards he breeds. He's even joked at in the room description "IIN is a place where we teach you how to fish, as opposed to just giving you fish to eat." On a related note to said bred retards, this is the real Tasselfoot, and badgering him will not make him want to talk to you. Instead, begin an interesting conversation (challenges are most effective, but politics or anything sufficiently interesting will work), and he'll often join in. Don't get your feelings hurt if he still insults you, though. That's just the nature of the beast. As of December 2011, Tasselfoot had muted 214 users. Notable Regulars As is typical of good chat rooms, Impossible is Nothing has a few regulars. Names are ordered alphabetically. Regulars are not only frequently in the room, but also an active part of discussions and challenges. Note to those considering adding themselves to this list: Don't do it unless you think most others on the list would agree you should be there. Additionally, if you've got a wikia account for your username, link it. AioriaRox - Kongregate profile. DietSnapple135 - Kongregate profile. doomcat - Kongregate profile funiax - Kongregate profile. Half - Kongregate profile. itsNSane - Kongregate profile. jonathansdf - Kongregate profile. Jugglinguy - Kongregate profile. MrRubix - Kongregate profile. nihilisz - Kongregate profile. Rushy - Kongregate profile. smartdude1212 - Kongregate profile. Tasselfoot - Kongregate profile. y0ttabyte - Kongregate profile. Zerris - Kongregate profile. Category:Deleted chat rooms